Love Sucks Literally
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: the PPG are now 16 and its been years since the PPG saw the RRB. but now the boys are back. bigger, stronger, faster, HOTTER, oh and lets not forget there vampires now.YEA VAMPFIC
1. Chapter 1

**Buttercups P.O.V**

_Beep, beep, beep_

Hmpf…"I really got to stop getting up so early. Why can't I be a normal teen that gets up at a normal time?"

Buttercup turn you damn timer off!

"That was my sister Blossom. She has red hair, her hair stops write under her bum. She has pink eyes. She is (really) bossy." Ok Bloss.

"I get up and get dressed. I put on a black sports bra on with lime green outlining and some black shorts on. Then I get my black and green sneakers on. Write when I'm about to leave I see professor sleeping on the couch. I walk over to him a give him kiss on the cheek. Then I leave for my morning jog."

Wow it is still pretty dark out. I say to myself write before I take off.

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

"MMM…..I wonder how she'll taste. She looks pretty tasty. Well here goes nothing."

Hey girly I think you dropped this. I yelled so the women could here me.

Oh thank you. I thought I felt something fall.

Well my name is Butch and yours is?

My name is Maddie. Well I guess I'll just take this and be on my way.

No wait, you can't go. I say as I grab her arm

Wh...What. Let go of me.

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V**

"Hey what is that guy doing to her?"

Aaaaah….Someone help! The women screamed

"I have to help her. As I got closer could tell what he was doing to her. He was biting her neck with long canine fangs. Blood was coming out of her neck through his fangs and down his chin. Then something happened. The women stopped screaming for help, she just laid limp in his grasp. Her eyes where full of fear and sadness, while her now pale face held no emotion."

What did you do to her? I yelled at him

"The boy just turned around with a smirk on his handsome face. Well there was a smirk in tell his forest green eyes rested on me. This guy probably had 3 inches of height over me. He had jet black hair with one piece over one of his eyes. His skin was pale but not to pale. He was wearing a dark green shirt that said bite me on it in black letters, the shirt was tight enough were I could tell he had some abs on him, then he had on black baggy pants on. Last he had neon green sneakers on."

Buttercup is that you? He said softy

How do you know my name? I yelled at him

Because it's me Butch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Buttercups P.O.V**

I can't believe that it's been 3 months since I last saw butch. All though it seems like it's only been 3 days. Every time I close my eyes I see his face, his handsome face with hot forest green eyes. Wait did I just call his eyes HOT. I swear I'm going crazy. I mean it's me I don't like boys let alone my enemies.

"Blossom are you sure telling the press was a good idea?"

That was my sister Bubbles. She has blond hair and baby blue eyes. She used to have pigtails but she took them out a couple years ago and never put them back in. And I said _baby blue eyes_ for a reason. She cries and gets upset over the littlest things.

"Yes Bubbles I'm positive"

If your wondering what their talking about then listen up. See my sisters also happened to run into Brick and Boomer. And guess what. They had fangs as well. So we decided to tell the press that something is in Townsville and that people should not leave their houses in tell 8:30 A.M. and to go inside at 7:30 P.M. in tell we catch the monsters.

"Buttercup please explain to Bubbles that everything is okay and that no one is going to get hurt."

"Listen Bubs, everything is cool all right. No one is going to get hurt anymore."

"But what if the Ruffs saw our announcement, what if they come for us?"

Okay secretly I wanted butch to come get me just like a prince a shinning armor. Oh My God what am I thinking, Snap out of it Buttercup.

"Look Bubs if the Ruffs saw the announcement they'll know they can't mess with us or our city. Besides if they come we'll just beat their asses like old times."

"All right Buttercup, if you say so"

* * *

**Bubbles P.O.V**

Really I wasn't worried about people getting hurt. I was worried about seeing Boomer again. I mean I'm kind of scared of him now, seeing what he did to that couple the night I saw him. When we were kids we were equal but now he's way stronger than me plus now I have a weakness. I can't tell my sisters about it because they will make fun of me for liking Boomer. But who can blame me with his muscular figure, his deep ocean blue eyes, messy blond hair, and that perfect white smile of his. What am I going to do?

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

So she's not scared of me. Well I guess that's a good thing because I can't have my soon- to-be-mate scared of me now can I. After were mated though I'm going to have to teach her a lesson for telling the press.

"Dude, calm your self. We can smell your excitement from over there!"

"Sorry Brick but I don't know how much longer I can wait."

"Don't worry Butch just a little longer of watching the girls and then they'll finally be our mates."

"Good"

That was my younger brother, Boomer. He's got basically every girl crawling on their hands and knees for him to make love with them. But he turns them down because he says that he is waiting for the right girl. You see if it was me I would take every girl to bed with me if they asked. But not anymore considering my heart belongs to Buttercup now.

"So Boomer I'm guessing Bubbles is the right girl" I ask teasingly

Boomer just responded with a smirk.

"We'll take that as a yes won't we Butch."

"Of course we will Brick." I answer back


	3. Chapter 3

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Man I hate school. Why does it have to be so boring?"

"School's not boring, Buttercup. You're just a sour puss, so everything is boring to you."

"Blossom that is not…. Okay maybe it's a little true. But I'm only like that when one of my most annoying enemies come back. Especially when they come back as blood sucking vampires."

"We don't know for sure that their vampires". Bubbles said innocently

"Why else would they be drinking someones blood?" I was getting pissed

I was getting very mad with my sisters lately. See my sisters believe we were just all seeing things and that the boys weren't really back. I keep trying to tell them that their wrong, but they just won't believe me, even though the boys said who they were.

"Look Buttercup, the boys aren't back, and even if they were they would not be vampires." Blossom tried to reason with me.

While Blossom was giving me a lecture I felt this chill run up my arms, then suddenly the lights start to flicker on and off. Blossom stopped talking and Bubbles just looked terrified out of her mind. The next thing I knew was that there were three figures in front of the class room. They smirked at us and I could see their fangs. I just looked at blossom with an _I told you so _look on my face.

The first figure spoke "all right if you all want to live to see another day I suggest you leave the building."

**With that everyone ran out of the room except the Powerpuff Girls who just stood their in a fighting position.**

* * *

**Butch's P.O.V**

"Come on Buttercup, your coming with me."

"What were are you taking me?" she yelled at me

"Look I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you think. Besides my brothers and I have special plains for you girls."

"Were not going any where with you three morons!" Blossom shouted

"Yes you are pinkie and you're not going to have any say what so ever." Brick said with a smirk

* * *

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

I was watching Blossom argue with Brick when I felt a hand on my waist. I turned around to see Butch staring at me with those big emerald green eyes. He put his other hand on my back and pulled me closer. I could feel his abs when our bodies connected, I felt like I was in a dream and a nightmare mixed.

"Come on Buttercup, you can make this easy for the both of us and come willingly or you can make this hard and try to fight me." He whispered in my ear

All right I was ticked off now. Did he just say _try to fight me_, has he forgotten who I am, has he forgotten that I've beaten his ass before.

I pulled away from him and quickly turned around. I made a fist then I swung at him. He caught it though, Butch caught my hand and was smirking.

He pulled me closer.

"I guess your going to make this hard then."

Oh boy do I want to smack him right about now.

The next thing I new Butch had me thrown over his shoulder. I was just hanging their and I could tell Butch was trying not to laugh

"You know babe you're not making this very hard. I was hoping for more of a challenge."

"Shut up Butch!"

"What's wrong babe, are you mad?"

"No. I'm pissed!"

"Good, I think you're hot when you're mad. And since you're pissed not mad that just means you're not hot, that just means you're sexy."

My face started to get hot and I knew why. I was blushing at that stupid, perverted comment he made. I'm just glad Butch couldn't see my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Brick let go of me, you have no right what so ever to take me!" I yelled

"Stop squirming so much Pinkie, Jeez you act like a fish out of water." He complained

"Stop calling me that. My name isn't Pinkie!"

"Ill call you whatever I want sweet heart."

"Look if you're not going stop calling me names, will you at least put me down?" I asked

He was holding me bridal style and I hated it. In fact I bet that's the only reason he is holding me like this. I have no clue where he is taking me or why he looks so happy. I mean they all looked happy, Boomer looked like he won the lottery right before he took Bubbles; Butch looked like he was ready to burst out laughing. I don't blame him, I mean the position he had Buttercup in was hilarious. I kind of felt bad for my sister though.

"Sorry babe I can't do that."

Brick just smirked and looked down at Blossom.

I looked up at him ready argue but his eyes stopped my train of thought. Every time I looked into his eyes before I just thought they looked so icy and cold, but now they look kind and warming. They where so ruby red and his fiery red hair made his eyes blaze. I couldn't help but look into them.

"So you like my eyes now do you?" He asked

"What! I don't know what you are talking about."

How did he know that? I was thinking that not speaking. Maybe I was speaking on accident.

"Nope you where thinking not speaking Blossom."

"Then how did you know what I was thinking?"

"I can read your mind Blossom. So I heard every thought, and I will always hear you thoughts in less I don't want to at that moment. It comes with being a vampire including being as fast as light and having even more strength than before." He said with pride

"So you really are a vampire now?"

"Yes I am Blossom." He looked sad for a moment than perked up. "But it's cool, I get to do things I was not able to do when I was a normal boy."

"But Brick you weren't a normal boy. You had powers, your creator is an evil monkey, and the person who reincarnated you was red and had lobster claws. Brick you where far from being normal."

"You don't think I know that Blossom!" he yelled

"I'm sorry Brick."

"No. you shouldn't be. I should not have yelled like that. I am the one who is sorry."

* * *

**Bubble's P.O.V**

"Boomer where are you taking me?"

"Some where special, where we can be together."

"Oh. Well boomer can I ask you a couple questions?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Okay. Well is it true that you are a vampire now?"

"Yes."

"Do you like being one?"

"Sometimes its okay. But other times not so much."

'"How come?"

"Well I can hardly go outside any more, I can't feel the warmth from the sun, and I really miss eating regular food. Every thing I do now has to be at night or on a rainy day when the sun isn't shining."

"Oh I'm sorry Boomer. I wish there was something I could do."

"There is some thing you can do Bubbles."

"What is it?"

"You can be my mate."

"Your what?"

"My mate. You know my wife. That would make me so happy; it would be like feeling the Sun again."

"Well actually your going to be my mate know matter what. But you can do something by making it easier for me. Like not running away." He said happily

"Your wife. But I'm only 16. And what about the professor, he will get worried about me and my sisters."

"Don't worry about that Bubs me and my brothers took care of that. We explained to him that you girls are in good hands."

I looked into his big blue orbs. He really cared about me, he really did. He was nice now; I wonder what happened to him and his brothers to make them like us. I mean one day they hate us and then the next day they want us to marry us.

"We grew up, we realized we shouldn't have taken you girls for granite when we where little, and when I saw you again Bubbles I could have swore I felt my heart beat once again." Boomer said in a deep low voice.

He just looked at me and I just looked at him, and then I hugged him. Being in his arms made me feel safe, loved, and cared for. Then I thought for a moment. How did he know what I was thinking? Oh well, I decided to ask that later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buttercup's P.O.V**

"Uuuhh….where am I? And what the HELL AM I WEARING!"

I wake up to find myself in a dark green bed I don't recognize. It's not a bad color though. The walls are painted forest green and black with posters of girls on motorcycles that are half dressed. Well I knew one thing I'm in a _guy's room. _Not only that but I happen to be in a lime green dress that goes down to my ankles, all though I don't remember putting it on.

"Well at least things couldn't get much worse." I tried saying in a happy tone. But it failed when some one walked in the door.

"Well, well, well sleeping sexy is awake."

At that moment I knew the universe just _loved_ to prove me wrong.

"Butch where are we?"

I wanted to yell so freaking badly at him but I knew that wouldn't help my situation much.

"You're in _our _room babe."

"_OUR _room! What are you talking about Butch?"

OK so I couldn't hold my hanger in. but come on can you blame me. I just woke up on Butch's bed in a stupid girlie dress _I didn't put on!_

"You heard me sweet thang. OUR room, as in where going to have a lot of fun in this room on this very bed." He said with a smirk

"OVER…..MY….DEAD….BODY…before I do any thing with you on this bed or, or, or any bed for that matter!" I said with a growl

Butch just grabbed my waist and put me on his lap. He whispered and kind of purred in my ear

"That can be arranged with one quick _bite_ to the neck, sexy."

I froze up the second he said bite and Butch clearly new I was scared. He did something I would never have imagined him doing, to me of all people. He started to give me little kisses on my neck and after about 2 minutes of that he started sucking on my neck and I was pretty sure I had a hickey or two. I was liking it though; it made me feel like he loved me. But I knew that was impossible because he was a Rowdy ruff Boy.

And just for the record that was the first and only time I've ever been scared.

"You know ButterBabe I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." He said in between kisses

"I find that very hard to _believe_." I said with so much venom in my voice it would have scared any normal person. But then again Butch is far from normal.

"Oh come on Babe you know you like me. In fact you want me don't you, you want me to stay here and keep you safe."

His kisses where becoming very hungry ones. He was starting to kiss me around the chest area and then he just stopped. He looked at a clock and then back at me with a smirk.

"It's time." He said as he picked me up bridal style

"Time for what?" I yelled

"You'll see my love" he said as he looked down at me

"Well are you at least going to tell me how I got this dress on?" I said with a lot of sarcasm

"That's simple. I put it on you while you where a sleep." He said with a proud smile

Well I guess I didn't use enough sarcasm. I thought to my self.

"Sorry sweet heart but sarcasm's not going to work with me."

"Oh yeah" I paused for a second "wait how do you know I said that?"

"Oh Buttercup. You have a lot to catch up on don't you." He said all most laughing

"Well aren't you going to tell me?"

"I can read your mind Buttercup."

"Well what could be any worse than a mind reading vampire?"

Butch opened a gigantic door and in the process said "Buttercup welcome to the mating room."

You know how earlier I said the universe loved to prove me wrong. Well….now it's official. My life is screwed from this moment on, I can just tell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Brick what's wrong with Bubbles, why is she all bloody?"

"Shh, shh it's okay Blossom. Nothing is wrong with her, she is perfectly fine."

I was scared, and brick said I was going to see my sisters. But I never expected to see my most fragile sister in Boomer's arms with blood all over her. Then all of a sudden Butch walked in with Buttercup in his arms. Thank god she was fine. She looked awe struck, and I'm not sure why. I'm pretty sure it's not the room though. Then Buttercup finally noticed I was in there as well. Her face went from awe struck to pale as soon as she saw me. I didn't know why and that was scaring me. Buttercup practically jumped out of Butch's arms and ran over to me.

"Are you okay Blossom? Did Brick hurt you?"

"No." I answered simply

"Then why do you have blood all over you?"

I looked down at my cloths and sure enough Buttercup was right. I did have blood all over me.

"I...I I don't know."

"Well do you know what happened to Bubbles?"

"No. I don't know anything"

Buttercup grabbed my hand and pulled me over towards Brick and Butch.

"Why doesn't Blossom know anything?"

"What are you talking about Buttercup? Of course she knows things."

"Know you don't understand. She doesn't why she has blood all over her-self."

I could tell Buttercup was getting very mad with Brick.

"Oh, well that's normal. She probably won't remember anything."

"Why won't she remember anything?"

This time it was Butch who spoke.

"Your about to find out ButterBabe."

Butch grabbed Buttercup and put her in his arms and took her into a separate room.

"Come on Blossom, lets go back to our room."

"_Our room_, what do you mean _our_ room?"

"Blossom we're mates now. You are mine and only mine, so that means we share a room."

"What! I'm sorry Brick, but did you just say _we're mates_, as in we're married to each other."

"Yes. Blossom are you all right?"

"NO!"

I turned tail and fled, I couldn't believe I was married to Brick of all people. Probably my biggest and hardest enemy to beet is now my mate. How could this happen to me out of everyone in the world?

I came across a blue door and I knew that was Boomer _and _Bubble's room _now_. Then I saw a darkish green door and it was pretty obvious that it was Butch _and _buttercup's room. Last I passed a red door; I sat down and started to cry in front of it. I couldn't handle the truth and at that moment I just broke down in tears. The last thing I remember is being taken from school by brick and then waking up in this gigantic place. I don't have a clue how this blood got on me and if I was Brick's mate then wouldn't there have to be some kind of ritual. Well I do kind of remember something because I keep having flashes of Brick next to me putting something on my face I think it's blood, and then he I remember someone doing some kind of chant, the chant was followed by a sharp shooting pain in my neck and then it all goes black.

"Blossom are you all right, you're not hurt are you?" Brick said as he sat down next to me

"No Brick I fine, really."

"Good now I can yell at you."

"BLOSSOM WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU CANT JUST RUN OFF LIKE THAT, and YOU COUD HAVE GOTTEN LOST OR WORSE KILLED!" he snarled with tons of fury and venom.

"I'm sorry Brick it's just, I'm scared ok."

Brick just looked at me with sympathy in those big red orbs of his.

"Blossom, I understand that you're scared but you can't run off like that. There are a lot of people and creatures that would do anything to hurt or make me and my brothers mad, and that would include hurting you and your sisters."

"I'm sorry Brick but I can't promise that it won't happen again."

"I know Blossom and that is expected, especially from you and your sisters. Just do me a favor and try not to kill your self."

"Ok Brick, I'll try not to."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thx for reviewing my stories. You're all the best and an author couldn't ask for better followers. So I was thinking that maybe I could use a couple extra people in my next couple chapters. So basically I'm looking for OCs. If you want to be in my story than send me name, power (if they have powers), appearance, boy/girl, style, and extra for your character. Just letting you know I probably will not use every character but I will try.**

**My first OC is Levania from keroNya**

**Levania means rising sun and is a Latin name**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

The first thing I see when we come into the room is Blossom. She had what I think was a pink dress with lace but I couldn't tell because she had a lot of red on her. Then it hit me that red stuff is blood. I jump out of Butch's arms and ran as fast as I could in that damn dress.

"Are you okay Blossom? Did Brick hurt you?" I asked her

"No." she answered

"Then why do you have blood all over you?"

She looked down at her cloths and then looked back up at me with worried eyes

"I...I I don't know." she said in a shaky voice

"Well do you know what happened to Bubbles?"

"No. I don't know anything"

I grabbed her hand and pulled her over towards Brick and Butch.

"Why doesn't Blossom know anything?" I asked very pissed

"What are you talking about Buttercup? Of course she knows things." Brick said

"Know you don't understand. She doesn't know why she has blood all over her-self."

I was getting very pissed with Brick. And Butch knew it because he just looked at me with a _don't start anything _kind of look an his face

"Oh, well that's normal. She probably won't remember anything." He sad plainly

"Why won't she remember anything?"

Then Butch spoke.

"Your about to find out ButterBabe."

Butch grabbed me by the waist and put me in his arms and took me into a separate room.

"Butch where are you taking me now?" I was still fuming from the whole conversation with brick that I hadn't realized the Butch sat me down on a table with markings and symbols.

"Listen Buttercup, I was serious earlier when I said I wouldn't hurt you. I know you don't believe me but I don't care, so I just wanted to say that in the next couple minutes if I hurt you in any way or form I'm really sorry about it."

We just sat there looking into each others eyes for about 3 minutes before a girl walked into the room. She had on a white baby doll t-shirt, jeans, and orange flats. Her hair was light brown and curly but it was pulled back in and orange clip and her skin was a pale white, and then her eyes where orange.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Master Butch but the priest is ready for you in the other room."

"Thank you Levania. You may leave now."

"Yes sir."

"How many times have I told you not to call me that Levania?"

"Sorry sir I mean Butch"

"Good bye Levania" Butch said with a smile

"Good bye Butch" the girl said with a big white bubbly smile.

Wow this girl reminds me of Bubbles. One moment she's sad, and then the next she's embarrassed, and then last she'll be all bubbly. I kind of like her though, she seems interesting.

Butch looked back at me with pride and happiness.

"So Buttercup you never answered me back."

"Ok Butch I believe you now. You won't hurt me I get it. So can we just get over with what ever you plane on doing to me?"

Butch just laughed and shook his head. He took my hand and led me into once again another room. This time the room had the same symbols and markings the table I sat on had. And then in walks this man with what looks like a golden bucket filled with something.

Oh lord whatever you have planed for me you better get it over with, I prayed silently


	8. Chapter 8

**Levania from keroNya**

**Levania means rising sun and is a Latin name**

**Aqua from ****SuperH31265**

**Aqua's highlights change color to go with her mood**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Ok Butch I believe you now. You won't hurt me I get it. So can we just get over with what ever you plane on doing to me?"

Butch just laughed and shook his head. He took my hand and led me into once again another room. This time the room had the same symbols and markings the table I sat on had. And then in walks this man with what looks like a golden bucket filled with something.

Oh lord whatever you have planed for me you better get it over with, I prayed silently

"Butch what is this place?" I ask

What surprised me next was that five men came over and took me and sat me on some kind of table. The table had four arrows. One pointing North and South and the other pointing East and West. At the end of the North arrow there was a Water symbol, on the South arrow there was a Fire symbol, next the East arrow had an Air symbol next to it, and last an Earth symbol was next to the West arrow.

"Buttercup its okay just lay back and relax" I heard Butch say but I couldn't see him.

Besides how am I suppose to relax when I don't know what THE HELL IS GOING ON! I screamed mentally

Then once again I can see Butch, he was standing over me. He then bent down beside me and started chanting something while he was smearing something on my face. I didn't know what it was but remembering Blossom with all that blood on her made me realize that Butch was putting blood on me. I swear what is up with vampires and blood I mean seriously. Then one of the four men was sprinkling flowers all over me. The second man was holding a ball of fire in his hands, the third was levitating water in his hands, the fourth was manipulating earth, and the fifth one was somehow holding air. My thoughts snapped back to Butch when he bent down closer to me and kissed me on the lips. He then began sucking on my neck and then that's when I looked at my clothes. I was covered in blood. Then there was this sharp pain in my neck, and it was Butch! He bit me and was now sucking my blood. It hurt so badly, that I just finally screamed because it hurt so much. I than felt something wet on my cheek. It was Butch he had tears rolling down his face. So he did care about me and if I got hurt. At that moment I was beginning to feel weird like I felt happy but stronger. Write before I blacked out I herd Butch say

"Your mine now Buttercup."

* * *

**Bubble's POV**

"Uuuhh…..where am I."

"You are in your room mistress Bubbles." A voice said

"Mistress Bubbles. Who is Mistress Bubbles?"

"Of course silly, you are." The voice came again.

I decided just to ignore the voice thinking it was all in my imagination in tell I looked around a great big blue room to find a door opened with a light on. I walked over to it and a girl walked out.

She had bleach blonde hair with blue highlights and beautiful big ocean blue eyes. And then she had what looked like blue and silver scales on her arms. She was wearing an aquamarine V-neck shirt with a white tank top under it, black skinny jeans with a bunch of holes, and she also had blue sandals on

"Hi. I'm Aqua it's nice to see that you are awake mistress Bubbles."

"Oh, so you were the voice I kept hearing."

"Yep, I was. And now that you are awake you can come with me and pick out some clothes."

I followed her into the room she came out of and there were tons and tons of clothes. I felt like I was in heaven, and the best part was that they where all _**blue!**_

"So you are aloud to pick anything you like from in here and then when you're done we can go look for accessories." Aqua said in a cheerful tone

"Is this a dream?" I asked her

"Nope this is real. Now pick something out!" she yelled at me in a playful way

"Okay, okay, okay. Just hold your horses."

I picked out a dark blue shirt with light baby blue swirls on the front, a jean skirt and black leggings; last I was wearing a pair of blue and black combers. I had my hair down and in curls which is what I did with it most of the time now, my hair was long it ended right above my butt. I had a blue butterfly clip in my hair holding back my bangs.

"So what do we do next?" I asked

"Well you are going to wait here for Boomer and I'm going to go check on the other guests."

"Wait you can't go, At least not yet."

"Why!'

"Because I have a lot of questions."

"Ask your mate those questions."

"My mate. Who is my mate?" I asked confused

* * *

**Okay guys I'm still waiting for about 3 other OC's. So if you could just send me those that woud be awsome.**

**okay well dont forget to reveiw! ^w^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Levania from keroNya**

**Levania means rising sun and is a Latin name**

**Aqua from ****SuperH31265**

**Aqua's highlights change color to go with her mood**

**Phoenix from ****SuperH31265**

**Phoenix is Aqua's older sister and can control fire. **

**Helena from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Shelly and Roxxy**

**Haylie from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Shelly and Roxxy **

**Shelly from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Helena and Haylie**

**Roxxy from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Helena and Haylie**

* * *

**Bubble's POV**

"Ok let me get this straight."

"I'm mated to Boomer."

"Yes!" Aqua said with a cheerful squeak

"So that means I married to him. Right."

"Right."

"So I'm not in Townsville any more."

"Correct."

"But my sisters are here as well."

"Yes they are, and before you ask they are fine as well."

"So where are the Rowdy ruffs?"

"Boomer and Brick are on a mission and Butch is here with Buttercup."

"Why didn't he go with them?" I asked confused

"Because when you mate the female has to take a lot of strain. And because of that reason when the ritual is over the female is very weak and fragile."

"But what does that have to do with Butch staying here with Buttercup?"

"Ok you and Boomer mated first so you had time to regain your strength before the boys left same with blossom, in fact she should be waking up soon if she has not all ready, but Buttercup was last so she did not have time to regain her strength before the boys left. So to make sure she did not get hurt Butch decided to stay here in tell she has recovered."

"Aaawww….that was so sweet." I cooed

"Yes real sweet." Aqua looked as if she could puke.

personally i dont think she's into romance much

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

"Uuhhhh….where am I?"

Then I suddenly remembered my little episode with brick when I had broke down in tears.

I awoke on a big king sized bed with a black and lava red comforter. I knew I was in Brick's room….Well _our_ room now. The room was painted red with a black stripe in the middle of the wall. The stripe was going completely all the way around the room.

"Well it's about time."

"If you were not awake by the time Master Brick got home he would have been very worried."

I look around the room to find a girl about my age, chocolate brown hair with blood red highlights that stops at her shoulder blades, Orange eyes with a tinge of red to them. She was wearing a red and black checkered skirt, with a red blouse, and red Nike sneakers.

"Hello, I'm phoenix."

"H...h...hello."

"I'm Blossom"

"Oh I know who you are."

"Now, come with me." Phoenix started to walk away

"Where are we going, and where is Brick?"

"I'm going to show you the closet, and Master Brick is on a mission with Boomer."

"What mission?"

"Listen, Master Brick goes on missions all the time, so there is know need to worry about your mate, Mistress Blossom."

"WHAT!"

"I'm not worried about Brick."

Phoenix just looked at me with a smirk on her face and said "Oh, how silly of me. Of course you not worried," then she burst out into laughter.

When I had gotten to the closet I was stunned, the place was huge. When I had come back to the real world I picked out a pink blouse, skinny jeans with splashes of silver on them, a pear of pick combers, and then I finally found a pink bow, I also found a pear of black fingerless gloves that I put on.

I had a sudden curiosity has to why Brick went on missions all the time and what those missions where.

"Phoenix, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course anything, Mistress Blossom."

"Ok, well first stop calling me _Mistress Blossom,_ just call me Blossom please."

"Second, how come Brick has to go on missions all the time?"

"Well you see, there are the four elements _water, fire, earth, and air._ There are four vampire rulers and we call them the four elements because each one can control one of the elements. Only certain vampires can control those powers and when you are born with the ability to control the four elements then you take the place of the ruler before you that could control the same element as you. The for elements now are

-Helena- She can control fire

-Haylie- She can control water

-Shelly- She can control Earth

-Roxxy- She can control Air

Helena and Haylie are twin sisters, the only difference is Haylie has teal eyes and Helena has red eyes. Shelly and Roxxy are twin sisters as well and the only difference once again is their eyes. Shelly has green eyes like your green sister and then Roxxy has golden caramel eyes." Phoenix finally finished

"So Brick and his Brothers have to go on missions for the four elements?" I asked

"Yes." Phoenix answered simply

* * *

**Hope you liked it and thx for all the OC's. And I'm not done yet so if I haven't used your person yet don't worry because I will eventually. K thx and don't forget to review. ^w^**


	10. reviews

**Ok so I know this chapter won't be exciting but this is for all the people who have asked me questions. All right.**

**And all the guy's comments will be underlined while the girl's comments won't**

**Oh I'm forgetting that the characters of my story will be answering with the occasional comments from me. ^w^ **

**Butch: can we start now. I'm getting bored.**

**Buttercup: yes please. It's not the most intertaining thing in the world to watch Butch look at him-self in the mirror.**

**Butch: well sorry Buttercup, I can't please everyone. Besides you know you like my guns*shows off arm muscles* **

**Buttercup: BUTCH!**

**BUTCH: Ok BEFORE I GET KILLED THIS IS FROM** SuperH31265-Yeah! You used both my characters! *does crazy dance* but I have one question. Does Aqua still have her water ability? I know Phoenix has her fire ability, but I'm worried that you left out the water manipulation on Aqua...please answer back! Anyways, love the story!

**Buttercup: -no SuperH31256, military brat USA has not forgotten about Aqua, and both phoenix and Aqua will use their powers in the story.**

**Butch: Buttercup you can't answer like that. You have to answer more exciting like for example**

**Hell no Superh31256, Military Brat USA would never ever forget about Aqua.**

**See like that.**

**It keeps the readers more interested**

**Buttercup: just like you and your muscles.**

**Butch: exactly….wait a second. That was an insult!**

_**Me: **__**While Butch and Buttercup are yelling at each other blossom and brick take over.**_

**Blossom: ok this next one is from ****the love crystal ****- "**ARE YOU GONNA FINISH IT!"

**Brick: YES SHE IS GONG TO FINISH IT! **

**Boomer: BRICK, WHAT IS WITH ALL THE YELLING, AND WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?**

**Brick: oh sorry Boomer we are answering reviews.**

**Boomer: So you have to yell?**

**Blossom: no boomer he doesn't *glares at brick* but because he is such an idiot he thinks he has to.**

**Brick: HURTFUL!**

**Boomer: well aren't you going to answer the other questions?**

**Blossom: oh I forgot. Brick what is the next question?**

**Brick: the next question is from ****ppgrulz123 ****and she says **AWESOOOOOMMEEE! WHY WAS SHE COVERED IN BLOOD? I HAVE A FEELING ILL FIND OUT SOON! LOVED IT! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

_**Me: While Brick was reading the question Butch, Buttercup, and Bubbles came.**_

**Bubbles: oh, oh, oh, can I answer please?**

**Blossom: yes Bubbles go ahead.**

**Bubbles: well I was covered in blood because Boomer had to put blood on me for the ritual. And the same thing happened to Buttercup and Blossom.**

**Butch: ha ha ha ha, that's my favorite part out of the whole story.**

**Buttercup: so you're saying you've gotten to kiss me on the neck and will eventually kiss me on the lips, and yet your favorite part that you got to do was put blood all over me.**

**Butch: oh come on Buttercup, yes your hot and sexy but still its blood. I mean how can you resist.**

**Buttercup: Will someone move on to the next question before I smack him silly!**

**Boomer: ok the next question is from ****Bubblycutie-**HOW THE HELL CAN BRICK YELL AT HER O.O ehhh wtever floats in his boat...UPDATE!XD

**Blossom: yes Brick. How can you yell at me like that *fake cries* what did I do?**

**Brick: oh crap. No, no, no, Blossom I didn't mean to yell at you it was just that I... I... I was suppose to. It was in the script remember. Look I'll do anything just stop crying.**

**Blossom: *cheers up* ok you can do my chores for the rest of the month.**

**Brick: WHAT!**

**Blossom: ok our last question is from; well it's not a question but whatever. Here it is. ****DarkPurpleVampireGirl-**L.O.V.E love love love it please update I cant wait

I really like your story it sweet and cool.

Hope You Update Soon ;););););)

_**Me: don't worry I will update soon. And if I haven't updated in over a month that either means I'm dead or having writers block.**_

_**Just to let **_**DarkPurpleVampireGirl **_**know that my story was inspired by you because you're awesome at Vampfics.**_

_**Well thx for reviewing and if you have any more questions let me know. And I saved DarkPurpleVampireGirl for last because she is my FanFiction idol ^w^ and special thx to ppgrulez123 and KeroNya (crystal). They have been there for me since the beginning. So thx you guys. **_

**Boomer: bye**

**Brick: later**

**Butch: adios**

**Bubbles: bye bye**

**Blossom: good bye**

**Buttercup: see ya**

_**Me: don't forget to review ^w^**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Levania**** from keroNya-Levania means rising sun and is a Latin name**

**Aqua**** from SuperH31265-Aqua's highlights change color to go with her mood-control water-is a mermaid**

**Phoenix**** from ****SuperH31265**

**Phoenix is Aqua's older sister-control fire-she can turn into a phoenix bird**

**Helena**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Shelly and Roxxy**

**Haylie**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Shelly and Roxxy **

**Shelly**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Helena and Haylie**

**Roxxy**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Helena and Haylie**

**Mint**** from me-little sister to phoenix and aqua-control Earth-she is an elf**

* * *

**Normal POV**

A young man was sitting on a bed with a poor fragile little girl next to him. She was a sleep, and had been that way for several hours. She had raven black hair that went to mid-back. The boy also had raven black hair; he had one piece over his eye while the rest of it was sticking up like it had not been brushed in days.

The girl started to awake

The boy was very excited about this, he was wearing a big white smile across is face that showed to large canine teeth.

"Buttercup are you all right, what can you remember, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Buttercup just growled and swiped away the boy's hand

"Butch that was the most stupid question I've ever heard."

Butch just hugged Buttercup

"Buttercup you're alive. Thank the four elements"

"Thank the who?" the girl asked confused

The boy started to explain

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Why the four elements?"

"Because without the four elements everyone and everything would die." Butch explained

Wow, vampires are more into the four elements then they are into blood. Ok when I actually watched twilight instead of falling a sleep I remember those vampires weren't big on the four elements.

"That's because twilight is stupid, racist, and the creator doesn't know a thing about

Vampires. And the last time I checked vampires can't go in the sunlight because it'll burn

us, not because we'll start to sparkle like a bunch of fairies." Butch snorted

"Wow you must hate twilight then….wait…you just read my mind again didn't you?"

"Yes I did ButterBabe. You got a problem with that?"

"Yes, Yes I do. Butch you perv stop reading my mind!"

"Sorry sweetheart but that's not going to happen. And if you think I'm a perv now, just

wait in tell your all recovered."

"What's going to happen after I'm recovered?"

I actually didn't want to ask that but I have natural curiosity for things.

"Oh Buttercup"*kisses her on the head* "that's when all the fun starts."

As butch starts to walk away he stops and says. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, someone will be

in here in a little while to help you."

"HELP ME WITH WHAT?" I was very pissed right now. He never gives a compete

answer or doesn't answer at all. And it's always been like that to, he did that all the time

when we where little.

I waited in the pervert's bed for about 5 minutes before this girl came in the door. She

had dirty blond hair with dull green highlights that sparkled in away you can't explain

and her eyes where kind of like a mint green. She was wearing a gray shirt that had green

writing that said Elves maybe short but we're feisty, a pair of dull green Nike shorts, and

green combers.

"Hello. I'm Mint."

Well at least I know why her name is Mint. I bet it's because of her eyes.

"Hi. Ummm….I got a question."

"ok what is it?"

"can I change out of this damn dress?"

Believe me I really wanted out of that dress. How could women wear these things

**_everyday_** back in the 1800's

"Yes, that's why I'm here."

"ok cool, but where are the clothes."

"Follow me and you'll find out."

Ok so when we got to this gigantic closet I picked out a green t-shirt with a soccer ball

on it, black jean pants, green combers, a black choker necklace, and black fingerless

gloves.

After I had gotten dressed Mint showed me around the mansion I would be staying in for

the rest of my life. It was huge; I mean it felt more like a castle not a mansion. Seriously

I'm so going to get lost in here. They should really make a map of this place.

"Hey Mint, where are my sisters."

"Your pink sister is with my sister phoenix and your blue sister is with my sister Aqua."

"Ok that was a bit confusing with all the sisters mixed in there but I think I understood."

Mint laughed. "Good, I wouldn't want you to be confused."

"So back to my sisters. Can I see them?"

"Oh no. I'm sorry Buttercup but Butch told me no matter what you can't see you sisters.

Well at least not yet."

"Why not?" I asked getting very mad

"Butch is worried you and your sisters will get in trouble with them gone."

That little weasel! You know what if that's how he wants it then fine. Because I distinctly

remember seeing a red and blue door a minute ago and I believe I should go look and see

what exactly is behind those doors?

"Hey Mint do you think we could turn around and go back to the room. I'm getting

tired."

"Yes of course Buttercup."

As we were waking I saw a red door. The minute we were in front of it I turned and

waked right into the room.

"Buttercup what do you think you are doing." I heard Mint yell after me but I didn't care

because sitting on the couch right in front of me was Blossom and some other girl. That

must be Mint's sister, phoenix.

"Buttercup! What are you doing here?" blossom asked as she hugged me.

"Well I figured I would check in on you Bloss. Is that a problem?" I asked

"No. it's just I'm happy to see that your okay."

"Same here Bloss."

"So where is Bubbles?" she asked

"I haven't gotten her yet."

"Oh, well…come on Buttercup lets go get her then."

* * *

**Aaawww…. There finally reunited. Well two of them anyways**

**And guess what you guys got lucky because if I didn't have a snow day today I **

**wouldn't have gotten this chapter done, so thank the snow everyone. ^w^**

**well I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. *v* **

**so stay tuned in for next time everyone and Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukah. **

**what ever you happen to celebrate.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Levania**** from keroNya-Levania means rising sun and is a Latin name**

**Aqua**** from SuperH31265-Aqua's highlights change color to go with her mood-control water-is a mermaid**

**Phoenix**** from ****SuperH31265**

**Phoenix is Aqua's older sister-control fire-she can turn into a phoenix bird**

**Helena**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Shelly and Roxxy**

**Haylie**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Shelly and Roxxy **

**Shelly**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Helena and Haylie**

**Roxxy**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Helena and Haylie**

**Mint**** from me-Sister to phoenix and aqua-control Earth-she is an elf**

**Flame****from me-he is an evil demon-is in a group that is made up of demons that hate vampires-he is the leader**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Well what are we still standing around here for lets go get Bubbles!" I said with excitement

"No! We can't let you do that." Mint exclaimed "I'm going to be big enough trouble for just letting you see her *Points at Blossom*, but both sisters."

"I'm sorry I truly am Blossom, but we have strict orders from the Rowdyruffs for you and your sisters not to be any where near each other." Phoenix tried to reason

Screw this, Blossom was on the brink of tears and I wanted to see my little sister. But what had me from actually going to get Bubbles was the fact that Butch would do a lot of things but keep me from my sisters. Even he wouldn't do that. Would he?

"Listen Buttercup you need to come back with me before Butch gets back." Mint started to whimper "If we're not back then both of us will be in very big trouble."

"Mint, did Butch say I could leave the room?" I was starting to get a bad vibe

"Y...Yess...b.b...But he said you had to be back before him." Mint was shaking very badly

Ok I didn't trust anything that Mint was saying, but considering how nervous she seemed I would give her a break and go back to the room. And to think I was starting to like her.

"Y...Y...Yess An...And they should be back any time now." Phoenix was starting to shake like her sister

"Ok fine I'll go back with you just calm down all right." I said irritated

I just looked at Blossom and she had concern swimming in her big pink orbs. I didn't know if it was because Phoenix and Mint looked like they would have a heart attack at any minute or because I decided to be nice. Oh well whatever it was she would tell me soon. I was sure of that.

"All right Blossom I'll see you later and I will make sure Bubbles is fine, okay."

"Okay Buttercup just don't do anything stupid."

"Blossom, me, I would do no such thing." I gave her my most innocent smile I could

But unfortunately I have used it to many times on Blossom so she is used to it.

"What ever Buttercup, just go before the boys get back." She snorted at me

"Ok Blossom." I looked at Mint and groaned "let's go, before we get in trouble."

As I was walking down the hall way I noticed Mint was starting to calm down. Maybe I should ask her why she was so nervous. I thought. I mean yeah Butch can be pretty mean but mean enough to Make Mint shake like that. I Doubt it, and besides Phoenix was the same way. They looked as if they had seen a ghost.

"Hey Mint, has Butch ever hurt you?"

"No! What would make you think that?"

"Well it's just that, you seemed really nervous earlier." I paused "You acted as if he abuses you."

"Oh no! He would never do that to me." She looked down at her feet then back up at me. "you see when he was first converted me and my sisters helped him and his brothers get through the changes. We helped them train and become stronger; we also helped them with the customs of vampires."

"Customs, what customs?" I asked curiously

"The mating ritual and things like that. Vampires that are converted do not know these things unlike the vampires that are born, well vampires." Mint explained

"I think I understand." Ok actually I didn't

Write when we were about to turn the corner when

**BAMMMMM, CRASH, OOWWWW!**

"Oh great I, just ran into a dam wall!" I yelled "I swear I'm loosing my mind!"

I was laying on the floor when all of a sudden I heard someone speak and it wasn't Mint, I t was way worse

"Actually ButterBabe, it wasn't a wall, and I think it's hot that you're loosing your mind."

"Great now I'm hearing things." I yelled louder than normal

I opened my eyes to find a pair of emerald green eyes full of lust staring down at me. And running into a wall is bad enough but running into Butch. Great this is going to be good, because now I bet Butch is going to take me back to the room and have fun with me. But see here's the thing I'll be miserable while he's having the fun.

"The wall would have been Better." I said as I looked up at him.

"Don't say that sexy. It hurts my feelings."

"Butch if you did have feelings that still wouldn't have hurt you." I snarled

"Listen Buttercup, I would love to stand here and argue with you but I'm kind of busy helping Levania." * Points to girl next to him*

"Actually Butch, I can handle it from here and besides it is all most time."

"Yes your right but if you need any help you let me know okay. Now go have fun."

"I'll try." She smiled a perfect white smile that showed to large canine fangs

I just stared at them confused. What were they talking about? All most time, what the hell did that mean?

"Come on Buttercup, where going back to the room." he said with a smirk plastered across his face

* * *

I went along with Butch but I gradually started to fall behind in tell finally I took my chance and ran as fast as I could all the way back to where we had left Levania and then

**WHACK!**

Sometimes I wonder why _I _have all the bad luck. What did I ever do? I mean I saved the world all the time before now.

"Okay for now I'm going to walk and check every corner before I turn." I mumbled

"Buttercup!" I heard a voice yelp. "What are you doing here?"

I'm lying on my back with my eyes closed and all this person does is ask me what I'm doing here.

"I'm looking for Levania." I managed to mumble

"Well open your eyes then."

I open my eyes to see the frightened face of Levania staring down at me.

"So why where you looking for me?" she asked

"Well." I started weakly but she cut me off

"Well what. And this better be a good reason because if Butch finds you with me I'll be fired for sure."

"Ok, well I wanted to know what you where talking about, when you said it was time." I said real fast hoping she wouldn't be mad. Well let me tell you this, she was way past mad.

"Buttercup!" she yelled "Why didn't you just ask Butch?"

I was about to answer that question when we were interrupted by this evil laugh. We spun around and came face to face with this man. He was about 6 feet tall, had Brown hair with one white highlight covering his right eye, and his eyes were a memorizing yellow. He was wearing a pair of worn out black jeans that had many holes in them, a faded orange t-shirt with black flames printed on the front, and red sneakers on his feet. I wasn't going to forget this guy in a hurry. I thought

"W...W...What do you want Flame?" Levania said with what courage she had left

So this guy's name is Flame. Interesting name, personally Blaze is better but whatever floats his boat.

"Nothing a slut like you needs worry about." He grabbed Levania by the throat and throws her against the wall.

"LEVANIA!" I scream as I run over to her unconscious body

I check for a pulse. Yes, she's still alive! I mentally yelled

"Your next little girl." I hear this deep masculine voice behind me

I turn around to find him towering over me. He gave me this glare along side a smirk.

"You can't do that!" I screamed. "Butch won't let you!"

"Well, well, well. You must be Butchie Boy's new mate." He paused then grabbed my throat. "Even more reason to kill you." He tossed me across the room like a little rag doll.

My side had a long deep cut and I had many bruises on my legs. Not only that but my head was pounding.

I look up to see Flame turning into something else that I couldn't make out all that well.

His yellow cat eyes where turning into blood red eyes all most like Brick's but darker, his skin went from tan to a sickly pale, and every single tooth in his skull had sharpened.

"See this is what happens when Vampires are bad." He growled. "Us Demons have to clean up the mess. And that means mating with stupid and useless humans." He just glared at me

He then bent down next to me and whispered in my ear. "But don't worry, when I'm finished with you Butchie Boy will be next." Then I felt a sharp pain in my arm. He bit me, Flame bit me and it felt like I could die at any minute.

Right before I blacked out I saw a flash of dark green go by. It was butch, he saved me. He had hit Flame on the shoulder pretty hard and I think it might have broke because I heard this snap and right after it I saw Flame wincing on the floor from the pain. Butch had just walked over to me and picked me up Bridal style, but the only person I could think of was Levania. I wonder were she went because I don't remember seeing her after Flame through me against the wall.

I tried to keep my eyes open but it was getting harder and harder to as time went on. I finally fell asleep in Butch's arms after about 10 minutes.

* * *

I woke up to something slimy sliding across my scratch that was on my side. It was stinging really badly but what ever the thing was, it was starting to sooth my cut. It wasn't hurting that badly anymore so I just lay there a little while longer.

But I dared to open my eyes and when I did I was not happy with what I found.

Butch had ripped off my shirt while I was a sleep so I was lying there on the bed with only my bra, pants, and shoes on. And if that wasn't bad enough Butch was licking my stomach. And that slimy thing that was soothing my cut was Butch's tongue.

"Butch, What the hell do you think your doing!" I yelled at him

He just stood up and looked up at my breast for a brief second or two and then looked at me.

"I was trying to help you seeing, that you got in trouble."

"So that includes licking me." I growled

I sat up trying to get a view of Butch but that might have been the worst mistake of my life. The minute I sat up Butch puts me on his lap and starts kissing my neck very hungrily. He was holding on to me very tightly with one hand, and rubbing his other hand up and down my leg. I felt like a dog but the sad part was that Butch was my master.

* * *

**Sorry to end there but I'm getting tired and this chapter is long enough.**

** So see you next time and review, review, review! *v***


	13. Chapter 13

**Levania**** from keroNya-Levania means rising sun and is a Latin name**

**Aqua**** from SuperH31265-Aqua's highlights change color to go with her mood-control water-is a mermaid**

**Phoenix**** from ****SuperH31265**

**Phoenix is Aqua's older sister-control fire-she can turn into a phoenix bird**

**Helena**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Shelly and Roxxy**

**Haylie**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Shelly and Roxxy **

**Shelly**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Helena and Haylie**

**Roxxy**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Helena and Haylie**

**Mint**** from me-Sister to phoenix and aqua-control Earth-she is an elf**

**Flame****from me-he is an evil demon-is in a group that is made up of demons**

**Bella**** from Bella jojo-is the commander and the Ruff's boss**

**Skye**** from ****SuperH31265- is Aqua, Phoenix, and Mint's brother-is a Griffin-controls air**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Butch will you cut it out?" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"Now why would I do that?" He said between kisses

He had been doing this for about 5 minutes. At first I didn't know what to do but now I did. But in order for me to do something I have to get away from him.

"Because I ...aaaaaa! Butch had me lying on the bed while he was on top of me. And he had that stupid smirk on his face like always. Before I knew it he crashed his lips down on mine.

It had been 3 minutes at least and I was running out of air. I knew what would happen if I tried to get the air that my lungs needed. Butch would slide his tongue into my mouth and would start wrestling with my tongue for dominance. But I was willing to take that risk.

Right before I gasped for air there was a knock on the door. Butch just ignored it and went on kissing me, but 2 seconds later there was another knock. Butch ignored that knock to but he was starting to get mad, I could tell by the way he was kissing me. When he first started they where gentle sweet kisses but each time a knock was heard he would become more aggressive.

Then finally the third knock was heard. He just got off me this time and went over to the door and boy did he look pissed.

"What!" he yelled "I'm kind of busy."

"Please excuse me Master Butch But you and your mate need to come to the round table." The boy said nervously

"And who ordered this." Butch was still mad from the interruption

"B...B…Bella, sir."

"Fine, just wait here and we'll be out in a second." He snarled

Butch turned around and walked towards me. I tensed as he came closer, but instead of doing what I thought he was going to do he just handed me my shirt back.

"Come on we have somewhere to go." He said with a smirk but that smirk was all most a smile, and that made me kind of happy.

I put on my shirt and followed him out the door and standing there was a little boy.

The boy was about 13 years old. He had dirty blond hair and big golden eyes that shown with pride but yet they also had something else. It was sadness and he seemed scared. He was wearing a dusty gold shirt, regular blue jeans, and brown tennis shoes.

"Hi, I'm Skylar but you can call me Skye." The boy said "I'm Mint's little brother. I work on Mechanics for the commander Bella." The boy paused for a moment "I wonder why she wants you two, and your siblings?"

"So you don't know?" Butch asked

* * *

We finally got to this room they call the round table. I have no clue why, I mean there's not even a table and the room is square. So why would they call it that.

"We call it that because King Arthur and his knights sat at place called the Round table." Butch answered

"You know Butch I'm getting really tired of this reading my mind thing." I paused "And what does King Arthur have to do with vampires?"

"King Arthur was the very first vampire, that's why." He answered simply "And sorry I can't help my-self, your mind is just so interesting." He smirked

"Butch one of these days I'm going to smack that smirk off your face." I snarled

Butch just frowned at this "Well sorry, it's a bad habit." He snapped at me

"Sure it is." I shot back

We kept going back and forth in tell this girl walked into the room. She had had dark chocolate brown hair with perfect purple highlights outlining her face. The highlights also complemented her violet eyes. She was wearing purple halter top, black skinny jeans, with purple combers on her feet.

"That's Bella, the Commander a.k.a my Boss." Butch bent over and whispered to me

* * *

**Hey guys guess what? I reached 100 reviews! YEA! So to celebrate I started a new Vampfic were the Powerpuffs are the vampires. It's called VampirePuff girls. So drop whatever you're doing and go look at it.**

**And just before you leave though I just want to tell you that I'm not done with this story and that I plan on completing it.**

**So don't worry. That's my job ^w^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello reviewers, I'm sad to say that this will be the last chapter of love sucks. I know I know I'm sad to but I have other stories I'm doing and I can't handle them all. But here is the good news I'm going to make this chapter extra long and a lot more entertaining, and here is even better news, you can go on to my profile and vote on my pole if you want me to write a sequel. The pole will end January 1, ****2011. So make sure to vote**

**Levania**** from keroNya-Levania means rising sun and is a Latin name**

**Aqua**** from SuperH31265-Aqua's highlights change color to go with her mood-control water-is a mermaid**

**Phoenix**** from ****SuperH31265**

**Phoenix is Aqua's older sister-control fire-she can turn into a phoenix bird**

**Helena**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Shelly and Roxxy**

**Haylie**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Shelly and Roxxy **

**Shelly**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Helena and Haylie**

**Roxxy**** from ****animeskullgirl16-****cousin to Helena and Haylie**

**Mint**** from me-Sister to phoenix and aqua-control Earth-she is an elf**

**Flame****from me-he is an evil demon-is in a group that is made up of demons**

**Bella**** from Bella jojo-is the commander and the Ruff's boss**

**Skye**** from ****SuperH31265- is Aqua, Phoenix, and Mint's brother-is a Griffin-controls**

**Silver Blood**** from Dominator225-evil dude-leader of the Demon group that wants to kill vampires**

**Nevaeh**** from JadeTyga-will be introduced in sequel if there is one**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

This girl walked into the room. She had had dark chocolate brown hair with perfect purple highlights outlining her face. The highlights also complemented her violet eyes. She was wearing purple halter top, black skinny jeans, with purple combers on her feet.

"That's Bella, the Commander a.k.a my Boss." Butch bent over and whispered to me

"Where are the others?" Bella screamed

"They are not here yet." Skye whimpered

"Skye I told you to get them, now go!"

Skye ran out of the room

"Bella, don't you think you were a bit harsh on the kid."

Bella turned to look at butch. Her eyes started to glow purple with anger. She started to walk towards us.

"You think I was to harsh Butch!" Her hands where now glowing purple as well "If you think I'm harsh then you should hear what Silver Blood is going to do to your mate."

"What! What are you talking about? He can't touch her; he can't even get in hear."

"You don't think I know that!" her whole body was surrounded by a purple glow. "Flame left me a message. And if he did that then he somehow got in hear, and if he got in here than he's going to tell Silver Blood how he did it." The purple glow around her eyes where black now. "So we need to be prepared and be expecting a visitor!"

Butch had sat down by now, he was looking terrified. Something was telling me that Bella was a very powerful Vampire.

* * *

**Blossom's POV**

Me and Brick where watching a movie, I was on his lap and he was asleep. So I guess you could say I was watching the movie. Earlier Brick had come into the room sopping wet. He said that him and Boomer where talking and butch was behind them. Then they suddenly heard a scream and that the scream was from Buttercup. Brick said Butch had run past them so fast that Brick had fallen in the pool and Boomer straight into a bunch of chairs.

I wanted to ask Brick some questions but before I could he was asleep. So I decided to wake him up.

"Brick, Brick, Brick, BRICK!" I yelled

He woke up with a jolt. He tried to sit up but instead crashed his forehead into mine.

"OOWW!" we both yelled

"Brick I always new you where thick headed!" I screamed at him

"Well, what the hell where you doing?"

"I was trying to wake you up!"

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to ask you something." I started to fake cry

I knew he couldn't say no to me if I was crying.

"Ok Blossom. I'm sorry, I really am. What was your question?"

I sniffled a little bit just to keep the act going. But before I could say anything there was a voice that sounded like a little kid

"Master Brick you and your mate need to go to the round table. Bella ordered it!" the little voice said.

"Come on Blossy." Brick stood up and lifted me off the floor. 'We have to go somewhere and then you can ask me your question."

* * *

**Bubbles POV**

"Ow, ow, OWW!"

"Stop whining Boomer. You sound like Buttercup."

"Well I'm sorry I can't help it that Butch practically pushed me into those chairs."

'Well, I can't help it that you didn't move out of his way." I shot back

"I didn't know he was going to do that. At least I didn't fall into the pool, even though the chairs where probably worse."

"Aqua, can you get me some more water please?"

"Yes Bubbles anything for you."

"Besides Bubbles." Boomer started again "I would have done the same thing if it was you who screamed."

"That's sweet Boomer, it really is but that's not what happened."

I didn't like to see him hurt; I didn't like to see anyone hurt. I'm just glad that his wounds aren't that bad.

"Ha! So you do you care about me." Boomer jumped off the bed with a childish smile on his face

"Boomer don't read my mind please." I gave him a glare "I know you have been doing it and I don't like it."

"Hey can't a guy be curious."

"Yes a guy can be curious has long has they don't their mate's mind."

Boomer perked up once again "You just said we were mates."

"Well yes. We are mates right."

Boomer hugged me and whispered in my ear "Yes Bubbles we are."

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt but here is the water you asked for."

Boomer and I pulled apart. We were both blushing slightly from being caught.

"Thank you Aqua that is all."

"Ok, if you need anything just call."

"I will thank you."

I sat the water down and turned to Boomer who had a very nervous smile. I sat on the des ready to start cleaning his cuts when there was knock at the door. Then came a childish voice.

"Master Boomer you need to bring your mate to the round table."

I had gotten distracted by the voice that Boomer took this chance to get away from me. He ran towards the door and opened it, and standing there was a little boy.

"Skye what are you doing here?" Boomer questioned

"Bella wants you and your mate in the round table at once. It's urgent."

"Okay Skye we'll be there in a minute. You go ahead."

"Okay Boomer but hurry." He turned to leave but hesitated and turned back around. "Boomer what happened to you?"

"It's a long story that I'll explain later."

With that Boomer shut the door and turned around to me. With the best smile Boomer could show and the sweetest voice he could master "Hey Bubs you want to go on a field trip."

I just glared at him and folded my arms across my chest

"Not in tell you let me clean your cuts."

"Fine, but make it fast."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sitting on a love seat was Butch and Buttercup, across from them in a chair was Bella.

In walked Brick with Blossom in his arms and then Boomer ran into the room pulling Bubbles along with him

"Well, what is this meeting for." Brick asked

Bella stood up and walked to the middle of the room

"Silver Blood is planning to kill the Powerpuff Girls." She paused to look at all of our shocked faces then continued. "I don't know when or why. I just know that he is."

Butch squeezed Buttercups hand, Brick hugged Blossom closer to his chest, and Surprisingly Boomer stood with his head held high and his chest out. It was clear the boys weren't going to lose their girls with out a fight.

* * *

**Sorry again guys about this being the last chapter. Review please and vote on my poll**

**So I guess I will see you guys if I have a sequel. If not the you guys have been the best and thx for all your reviews. ^w^**


End file.
